Sasunaru: All Again For You
by Mirajane Kisara
Summary: Sasunaru FF. Warning: BoyxBoy! Team Seven are assigned on a spying mission, but Naruto and Sasuke chose to go one step too far against their enemy. As a result, Naruto was hit with a very powerful genjutsu which has mysterious effects that only Sasuke can see. No one else notice the different Naruto. How will Sasuke "save" his closest friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** [Read? Or skip down? You're choice. I do not own Naruto~.]

Ciao! Here is my first Naruto fanfiction. The shipping is Sasunaru. Warning~ if you don't like boyxboy please leave immediately. Or, you could give this a try. As always, my work is short but hits homebase. 3 Anyways! I hope you enjoy my story. This is only the first chapter, there will be many more to come. I'll include a short summary of what will happen in the next chapter on the bottom. Please check it out and stay updated to this FF._  
_

Basic Setting/Summary: Team Seven has been assigned by the new hokage Tsunade to track down a rogue ninja. It is a rank B mission, because they are only to find the whereabouts of the ninja. Hatake Kakashi, the jounin and team leader, decided for everyone to split up and cover more ground. Naruto and Sasuke hit the jackpot and found the ninja near a bridge-only to be defeated. This is the aftermath of the battle which will come out in full detail later on.

* * *

_Plop._

Naruto's eyes were blank. The dark, maroon blood that was continuously dripping down on his face did little to awake him from his state of mental shock. Someone was holding his hands, someone was trying to save him… _who was it_?

* * *

"If… you let go.. I'll kill you," the raven-haired boy threatened through his gritted teeth. The strain from holding himself and his comrade from falling off the rugged cliff was unbearably painful. He knew the rocks were continuously loosening underneath his tight grip. It certainly didn't take a rocket scientist to prove they were in a very bad predicament. Their other teammates were no where near them yet, and thousands of feet below was a river with a bountiful amount of turbulent whirlpools. He looked down at the blonde, "…Naruto…"

Even though they were both very strong genins capable of getting out of this particular predicament, the two were drained from all their chakra. They had lost badly against the rogue ninja they were suppose to capture, and Sasuke was more furious than ever. '_If letting him get away wasn't bad enough. Just what did that bastard do to him?_' Sasuke's eyes narrowed remembering how both he and Naruto were tossed around like rags during the seemingly one-sided fight. He was just relieved he woke up just in time to save his friend from falling off the cliff. "Che. When I find that-Ack!"

The young Uchiha flinched as a wound on his arm began to reopen itself, "Nnngh..!" The weight of his own and Naruto was just too much for his beaten body. But still, Sasuke gave no sign of weakness and just held in the pain with all the strength he could muster. His blue shirt with the Uchiha clan's brand soon was drenched with his blood from his left shoulder blade and down. The gravity led a stream of blood down his white arm. Small drops began to splatter themselves on his friend's face.

"…suke."

Sasuke forced himself to open one eye through the pain, "Huh…?"

He suddenly felt his grip on Naruto's wrist loosen. 'That idiot…He's really trying to let go..!' Angrily, he grabbed on tighter as he glared down at his comrade. "Naruto, what the hell are you thinking?"

The young blonde shinobi began to laugh and then stared up at the last Uchiha.

"N..Naruto?" One look was all it took to silence the Uchiha. The one he was holding was not the Naruto he knew.

A wide, deranged grin was plastered on the blonde's face. It was most likely a result of the powerful genjutsu that the rogue ninja placed on Naruto. Besides, such a demonic smile would never have found itself on such an innocent face. Sasuke knew that more than anyone. However, even he could not help admit that it… was horrifying.

Naruto began to reach up with his free arm to release his wrist from the other's grip. All the while, his aquamarine eyes and terrifying grin never left Sasuke's gaze.

Reacting almost immediately, Sasuke used both of his feet to fend off Naruto's hand. "Hey! You moron, snap out of it already! You're stronger than this!"

Naruto stopped for a single moment when he heard the familiar voice. Using that one instant, Sasuke quickly locked his ankles around both of Naruto's hands. Having Naruto firmly secured, he began to plan how he would save the both of them. Freeing Naruto from the genjustsu wold just have to come later. For now he would need to. . . need to. . .

"Damn, I'm losing too much blood. I can't even keep my eyes opened," Sasuke cursed. He battled to keep himself conscious. He couldn't afford to die now, and he would never let Naruto die either. Sasuke smirked.

'_If I have to die…. I guess it wouldn't be too bad to die like this. Naruto, I…'_

"Damn it all," he murmured slowly as everything became black for the heroic shinobi. His grip on the cliff and naruto lingered on for a few more seconds before they both began to fall. How slowly time seemed to pass at the moment of one's death. Even the currents below seemed to slow down as if it was some majestic moment that demanded a dramatic stage of silence. As they both fell, the raven-haired boy still refused to let go of his closest friend. Till the very end...their bond seemed to say.

The blonde's grin disappeared. His clear, cerulean eyes looked horrified as he saw who was falling next to him. "..Sasuke..?" It suddenly became clear to him.

During those seconds that seemed so long, the blood red eyes of the nine-tailed beast emerged. '_I'm not ready to die…yet.'_

"SASUKE!"

* * *

Coming Up Next:

Sasuke and Naruto are finally found. They are brought back to Konoha for medical treatment. However, Naruto is acting very, very strange. Only Sasuke knew about the genjutsu, but when Naruto was checked by professionals, they declared nothing was wrong with him. Sasuke doesn't buy it one bit. What will happen next, can Sasuke figure out what is wrong with Naruto?


	2. Chapter 2

The Konoha Hospital was busy as always. Ninja of every rank were getting injured every day. Lady Tsunade had assigned more missions than anyone thought was possible. However, it was for the well being of Konoha, and all the residents were more than happy to carry out her will. There was so much work, in fact, that Lady Tsunade barely had time to punish Kakashi for the failed mission of Team 7. However, it can-not be said it was peacefully set aside. After she was finished treating the heavily injured Naruto and Sasuke, she went straight to Kakashi.

"A rank B mission and you failed?" she hollered at the silver-haired jounin before her. "And to think you brought back two half-dead genin!" The Hokage glared at him seriously, "This isn't the time to be easy-going. That nija you were to pursue…he's not normal. That is why capturing him is our top priority."

"Right, and the reason you assigned it to us," Kakashi began sarcastically, "Must be because you sent most of the jounin off already, or something like that?" He smiled under his mask to lighten the mood, "But you know, Sasuke and Naruto aren't that _normal_ either."

Tsunade didn't look the last bit amused. "If you mean their intangible ego and level of disobedience, then yes. I guess I wouldn't call them the normal shinobi either."

Kakashi laughed lightly, it wasn't what he meant, but she wasn't wrong. _Dead on , actually._

The distressed hokage let out a long breath. "Well, there is no one else that can handle this mission besides your team. After Sasuke and Naruto are better, you are to set off at once."

Kakashi gazed over at her with the same look in his eyes, "But this time…it'll be as a rank A mission?"

"Naturally," Tsunade nodded as she crossed her arms.

Although the masked ninja seemed as calm as always, he was actually a bit anxious about the upcoming mission. _To put both Naruto and Sasuke in this state…he better be prepared._

"Ah, Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura called from a far holding two beautiful tulips in her hands. She walked faster and bowed to the revered woman. "Oh, Lady Hokage, thank you so much for helping Sasuke and Naruto." She stared down at the ground sadly before looking back up.

The team leader nodded at Sakura from the spot he was leaning against the wall. "That's right, Sasuke. He said something about genjutsu…is Naruto alright?"

Tsunade looked away, "Yes, he did mention it to me as well…But…"

Sakura looked up worriedly, "Huh? Did something happen to Naruto?"

The Hokage looked serious, "Actually, Naruto just got out of the genjutsu testing and…"

* * *

"And there you have it," Kakashi finished happily in his usual happy-go-lucky manner. 'There is absolutely nothing wrong with Naruto."

Sasuke looked at him in disbelief. "Huh?" He was close to getting up from his bed.

"Well, besides all of his broken bones and ripped ligaments," the sensei continued.

"Lady Hokage says Naruto is fine, Sasuke!" Sakura quickly began covering up her big mouthed Sensei in the background. 'I'm just glad that you are, too, Sasuke," she added bashfully as she played with her fingers. When she noticed all the bandages around Sasuke's arms, she quickly settled down and got very depressed. _Again…they got so injured….and I'm just fine._

"Che." Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked down at his wrapped hands. "If that wasn't genjustu…" the covers of his bed folded up as he tightly grabbed it. He remembered that psychotic face, and _that_ face was not Naruto. "No, I can't believe that. I saw what I saw."

"And what exactly was it that you saw, Sasuke?" Kakashi began. "I'm not saying that I don't believe you, it's just…think of the circumstances."

Sakura looked over at her sensei who always seemed to know more than they did. Sasuke glared, still not buying what the medics said about the genjutsu. However, he knew there was no way to stop him from talking once he started.

"What kind of circumstances?" he grumbled.

Kakashi lifted two fingers and began the countdown. "If I'm not mistaken, you lost a lot of blood in that fight right? That can assist in hallucinations. And second, there's always fear."

"Fear?" Sasuke scoffed. "Something like that wouldn't make me mistake that. Life I've been saying, _That_….wasn't Naruto."

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow. He wondered what exactly had happened near that bridge. He let out a breath. _Sasuke was out cold up until yesterday and the first thing he asks about is Naruto's condition._

"Speaking of Naruto," Sakura began, "Maybe we should go check on him now, Kakashi-Sensei."

The jounin nodded, "Right, sounds good. Sasuke, you better get some rest. We have a mission to complete soon."

"Right," Sasuke nodded as he watched the older ninja leave.

"Well, bye, Sasuke," Sakura began cheerfully getting up from the stool next to his bed.

"Hold on, Sakura,…" Saskue began. He wanted to tell her what he had seen. That way, she might be able to see the genjutsu as well. If he only explained it properly then the others were bound to find out as well, right? Then they could see it, the difference in him, all he had to do was enlighten them.

Sakura blushed, "Yeah, S-Sasuke?"

_No. I can't get her involved. I couldn't do that..What was I thinking? _Sasuke looked the other way. "Nevermind…it's nothing."

Sakura stared at him sadly, her green eyes pleading for him to continue. Again, Sasuke was keeping the truth from her. "Right..It's alright. You can tell me later, alright?" she smiled as she closed the door behind her, her face in shadows.

Inside his hospital room, Sasuke looked over at the white tulip.

_Whatever happens to him…I'll be the one to…_

* * *

**A/N:**** Good evening~  
**This is Mira-Mira here! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. I might update this story a little sooner because I have a three more chapters I want to upload! Haha. Love you all~!


End file.
